Always The Best
by adstyle17
Summary: He’s sure that what he feels is wrong. He believes he’ll make her life very difficult. He thinks he has no other choice but to let her go. The only thing he wants is the chance to tell her how he feels, so they can work on being friends again. Because he has to get over her. Part of my Harmony oneshot series.


**An; another story in set in my new Oneshot Harmony universe...should probably give it a better/more original name. Maybe it'll just come to me, but some suggestions wouldn't be ignored if they appeared in my inbox or through a review.**

**You should go check out the first story in this mini-verse for what to expect and to perhaps understand the context a little better. This isn't linked to that narrative, these stories are more like longish drabbles. But you'll likely if not indefinitely read references to the aftermath of the previous story, as well as the existing background history pertaining to both.**

**New characters and a further exploration into characters introduced in the previous oneshot.**

**Yes Teddy is Harry's godson and yes Rose is Harry's daughter, whilst not prohibited its littered with a bit of negative scrutiny. I know in Christian terms it's frowned upon, as a godson equates to a son in all but blood. But wizards disbelieve in Christianity and in technical terms there's no DNA or blood relation between them, therefore I consider it not a form of forbidden love. If you disagree fair enough, you're entitled to that view, but I'm not ashamed to write for this particular relationship. **

Teddy ignored the distant ruckus many floors beneath his slumped position on a set of marble steps. His palms anchored either side of him as he leant back. His melancholy blue hair lacking it's vibrancy, due to tiredness.

He certainly looked like a very defeated twenty-two year old. He put a lot into his appearance tonight, but he might as well have began the evening in the same fashion he was in now. A young unkempt vampire who looked like he hadn't feasted on blood in a month; a deal-breaker for all the ladies for certain.

Why had he come to this stupid dance as the great Count Dracula? 'Because good old Vlad could've been the best womaniser to have ever sort-of lived', if he wasn't draining his dates body of blood come the end of the otherwise romantic night.

And also the one thing that werewolves were envious about regarding their blood-sucking friends, was their ability to charm. Heck, managing to be well-groomed for longer than five seconds would've been enough for Teddy.

He'd gone all out. These clothes didn't come cheap; his Gran would skin him alive if he ever purchased a future attire so expensive for one measly night, never to wear it again. He wouldn't put it past her to make him wear it for an entire month.

He'd gone for Bram Stoker's original depiction. The brightest white waistcoat you've ever seen, with an equally white vest shirt and a cravat necktie. Black slacks and polished leather shoes made up the bottom half of the ensemble. And of course, the black cape made out of satin curtains so that it would literally and naturally sweep the open air as he moved.

He'd greased his hair, not bothering to change its colour as he'd need to concentrate all night to accomplish the darker than dark shade of black he wanted originally. He would normally be up for the challenge but his nerves was enough to convince him his concentration would be pathetically poor. Besides the Count with slick claret hair had an appeal of its own.

He didn't make his skin pale, for that job was halfway there already, he just made his skin slightly reflective to light, not to blind but to dazzle. The black areas around his eyes he managed with a last minute collection of good ole chimney soot. He'd thank Hagrid once again at a later date.

All of it had got a reaction to some degree. He _had _won an award for best male costume, and was recommended for the use of the reflective charm by the new Minister herself. And he'd made an Unspeakable jump at the sight of him...go figure that one out.

But that wasn't the reaction he wanted, and even if a flock of girls had followed him around all night with doey-eyes and blown kisses sent his way, he'd have still called it a failure. Because that one very special, very pretty, intelligent and infinitely kind-hearted eighteen year old girl. She didn't look his way once in the way he wanted her to.

They hadn't even danced, perhaps a saving grace in some ways, but the opportunity itself was never presented. Or he wasn't brave enough to take it,'Stupid Hufflepuff' he was.

Maybe that was his problem, planning efficiently for these things and then chickening out when it matters. But the fact she danced with every other bloke in her department it seemed, and looked far too happy doing it, you may as well have not been there.

He practically rips the tie from his neck and flings it on top of his discarded cape across the room. Why did this have to be a ball anyway, why couldn't it be your traditional Halloween party? Who's great idea was it to make this years theme _Courting Ghouls Grizzlies_ anyway?

Hers actually. And she'd take it very personally if she heard him badmouthing her idea...even though she only came up with the name of thing. Yet he'd supported it at the time because damn it, everything that girl does is the best thing ever. Not because it is, but because _she _is.

He knows why she doesn't feel the same. They have known each other all their lives, he was there as a four year old when his godfather brought his daughter home for the first time. He had watched her grow up like a brother would, been there to hold her and let her cry on his shoulder; just like a brother would. And he'd felt like a brother, until he saw her beauty and fiery passion explode into life as her teen years took over, then he remembered he wasn't her brother. She wasn't his sister, and his adoration for her didn't have to be familial.

Everything he did with her before he discovered these feelings, remained the same. But he quickly realised he wanted to be something different. Stuff like peeking up from their heads in books as they studied their respective OWL's and NEWT's, to share a glance that said completely different things than what the recipient believed them to mean.

It was heavenly torture if Teddy was being perfectly honest. The foot rubs and the way she used to procrastinate with his lap as her pillow, platonic but pleasant. She was around fourteen when these feelings began, a simple crush that he knew was wrong for an eighteen year old boy to have. His last year of school was a nine month dream, where he just admired and supported her; hiding his attraction behind a casual smile.

She hadn't a clue of his attraction to her, in fact she was hellbent on hooking him up with Victoire. And he'd openly admit even now that he'd be proud to have someone like Victoire as a romantic partner. He would've taken it had she offered yet she had her eyes set on someone else. And he surmised that it was incredibly fortunate, simply on the basis that he wouldn't have devoted himself entirely to her, when he had eyes only for Rose.

It only got worse after he graduated, distance made him miss the girl like a loss of limb. And unlike the real thing, he couldn't adapt or get used to the feeling of not having her there everyday. The lost feeling got worse and worse. He didn't know what to do with his time, didn't get a job until his godfather all but dragged him to an open day at the Ministry. That was several months after leaving Hogwarts.

He applied and began work in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, with Arthur Weasley as his boss. And that is where he stayed for four boringly miserable years, until this year when he applied to be a trade organiser for the Department of International Cooperation. Why, because he always wanted to explore the world and if it enabled him to spread British magical goods to areas that require it, then that's an added bonus.

And above all he wanted to do it with Rose, who shared the same global ambitions. But he doubted that would ever happen.

By the time Rose was sixteen, Teddy was well and truly in love with her. It happened well before then but love is only truly discovered when one is forced to speak it out loud. And who did he say it to...only Victoire Weasley.

He'd been relieved she took it so well, but her enthusiasm in acting matchmaker made him wish he'd cast the tongue-tying spell on himself that day. He was grateful for her support but heavily opposed her help, which consisted of putting them together at any given opportunity.

She wasn't a fool, but she was definitely unable to grasp exactly how unconventional this relationship would be if it were to happen. His godfather would brutally murder him, right after his Gran pulverised him into mincemeat. But most importantly, Rose would freak out one way or another.

She'd be grossed out, uncomfortable, shocked, scared. She loved him as a brother for so long, how could she ever see him as anything more than that? That is why for four sodding years Teddy Lupin has down nothing. Nothing whatsoever. He couldn't get his own head around why of all the girls he could ever love in the world, he had to chose the only one that could be considered inappropriate. To spring that on someone who wasn't careless enough to make their love life so difficult, just careless all round. And above all frightening if it ever saw the light of day.

It doesn't mean Teddy Lupin could do anything about his feelings, except ignore them. And it was difficult to do that. What was even harder was pretending to like her boyfriends. Each one progressively worse than the last.

The first was actually a mutual friend of them both, Troy Kilgallon. A tentative first relationship for the pair of them, cringeworthy and sort of a mutual affection rather than attraction. Teddy knew it wouldn't last.

But the guys that followed had something unique and incredible about them, Teddy could never begin to compete with them. He tried in secret, but he'd only embarrass himself.

There was Reece Milton-John. Apart from his name he was incredibly interesting, a jack-of-all-trades but more than anything he had a huge talent for poetry. Girls and poetry is a successful combination, particularly with the literary type. Rose was swooning for him in no time.

He'd read one from over her shoulder at a Potter family dinner one time, and only hid his urge to barf when Mrs Potter addressed his disposition. He felt bad that he'd lied and blamed the food, particularly because he knew despite her attempt at warm nonchalance, the negative feedback on her truthfully tasty spicy meatballs struck a tender nerve with the brunette woman.

And what did he read that turned him into a dinnertime villain. '_My eyes lay awaiting from a distant shore, the sight of beauty and perfection once more.' _He was on the Isle of Wight for Merlin's sake, hardly distant. What an absolute tosser.

She sooner figured that out herself when she caught him sending equally dopey poems to another girl in her dorm, she'd written a poem for him in return and it was a beautiful thing to me. Full of disguised insults and references to very embarrassing private stuff, it truly was a work of art to Teddy.

He remembered when hearing of their relationship, sitting in his work desk late at night, killing the last few minutes of his shift by attempting poetry. He brainstormed with certain words; consulting a thesaurus every two seconds, trying to find synonyms to the word he needed that actually rhymed. He's efforts only achieving to create a mountain of screwed up parchment in his tiny paper bin.

So Teddy wasn't the best poet.

Boyfriend number three was a reincarnation of a young Dick Van Dyke. And just like the legend himself, Jonny Whisprey likes to dance too. All types of dances: break dancing, tap dancing, ballroom dancing, line dancing. The guy danced more often than he walked, completely off-his-head on endorphins. It was embarrassing to watch let alone stomach having to watch it all day everyday. Teddy was glad he didn't have to see that crap when the couple went back to Hogwarts.

To Rose he was quirky, funny and charming. He agreed with only one part of that assessment, and it wasn't in the same fashion as her. But despite lasting longer than her previous relationship, they still couldn't last any longer than three months. The novelty of his dancing talents faded, to the point where she was close to strangling him for doing an unnecessary jig whilst she was trying to practice a Transfiguration spell.

Teddy though yet again tried to emulate this guy by taking up dance lessons. He might've become good at it, if he hadn't inherited his mother's clumsy gene she was famous for having. Teddy finally called quits on the idea when the blundering steps became the breaking of bones.

Rose had been especially caring and doubly affectionate at his unfortunate injury, that was a good consolation and some. But it was abundantly clear that Teddy Lupin wasn't the best dancer.

Teddy literally couldn't see what Rose saw in her next boyfriend. Somewhere amongst the overfed ego, and self-worship, Giovan Zabini was a remarkably good artist. He'd no doubt earn millions of galleons in the exhibition of his greatest works, but he'd die unmarried and unloved, perhaps that's how he wanted it. Because it was clear from the get-go that he was using Rose simply as a means to a piece of art, which he adored far more than his actual subject in person.

How he kept up that charade for nearly six months, Teddy had no idea. He never actually hid how much he loved himself, and told Rose to her face that he was superior to everyone. Yet Rose was adamant he must really like her if he was keeping her around. Teddy tried his best to convince her through letters but nothing he said sunk in. The only two people who hated him more than Teddy, was Rose's own parents.

And he had them to thank for how it ended. He breached the topic of using their daughter as a subject for this portrait he was working on, and it was the first time that the Potter's were hearing that he intended his subject to pose partly in the nude.

You should have seen the look on his face when he was rapidly banished from the house, shaking in fear. Teddy never laughed so much in his life. Rose discovered that the fact she didn't try to stand up for Giovan, and got amusement out his ordeal as much as the burgundy haired guy beside her, told her all she needed to know. This wasn't going to work.

On one occasion during their relationship, Teddy made a five galleon bet with Rose that he could draw her better than Giovan could. And he was confident he could do it because he knew her features down to the last crease and crevice. Her dimples, her feminine yet sharp eyebrows, the elven shape of her ears, her hairline sliding behind her ears.

Unfortunately memory doesn't contribute towards coordination, what with them being in completely different departments of the brain. He realised this the hard way, and it wasn't just the money in his pocket that made a loss. His confidence took the brunt too.

So Teddy wasn't a very good artist.

And then we got to her latest boyfriend, the one Teddy hates the most. Not because he's got personality defects or anything, simply because he was perfect for Rose. Incredibly smart, generous to everyone but especially to her, great sense of humour (a comedian some would say), incredibly cheerful, ambitious, humble. And everyone loved him.

Everyone loved Anton Kowalski.

Harry Potter was calling him his future son-in-law. Hermione Potter, who was usually always the last of the Potter family to approve of her daughter's boyfriend's, swept him into adoring hugs within a month of meeting him. Her incredibly protective younger brother James wanted to be his best mate.

And Teddy faked every laugh, smile and word of encouragement. Because what could he say, she was happy with him. Their relationship was easy, unhindered, no complications. Anton was better in every department for Rose, and he refused to spoil things even it did kill him inside.

Then, taking everyone by surprise, Rose dumps him suddenly, without a solid reason. Her parents think she's scared of committing to him in the way everyone wanted, and just needed time to come to terms with the idea. But Teddy was left still scratching his head, but suddenly found he wasn't afraid anymore. Afraid of rejection yes, afraid of being abandoned, absolutely. But afraid to just tell her how he felt, in the perfect scenario he could ever envision, he was not afraid of anymore.

Rose had only been working in the Ministry a couple of months, but working in the top level of the Ministry under the new Minister of Magic enabled her to help plan an occasion such as tonight. The exact occasion Teddy was looking for.

But of course it never happened did it. His attempts to impress was only achieved in the commendation of his costume. So he'd been stupid all along, this wasn't ever going to happen and he had to accept that.

He had to move on for his own sake. He wasn't what was best for her.

Teddy has had his fill for the night. He stood up and collected his discarded items, and briskly began walking the route to the apparation point. That's when a familiar scent wafted in his hypersensitive nostrils, alerting him to the fact a certain individual was only a few corridors away. But he didn't stop nor defer from his plan to go home.

The scent got stronger and he consciously noticed that this person must be running, as he was walking quite fast in the opposite direction and the scent appeared to be only getting stronger. He briefly thought she might be in trouble so deliberately slowed down so she could reach him sooner. If that wasn't the case though, then he really didn't want to waste any more of his time trying to act like everything was okay.

They weren't, but they eventually will be.

He could hear the sprinting clack of heels, surprised she could go that fast without losing her balance, then knew she'd spotted him the moment she rounded the corner. "Hey, Teddy, wait up!"

He ignored her and increased his pace, holding his cape and tie over one shoulder.

"You're making me run in my favourite heels you bastard" she was inevitably going to catch him so he reluctantly stopped his retreat. "Thank you" she huffed, trying to catch her breath and finally coming up alongside.

They stood there awkwardly, neither party managing any eye contact, or so much as looking in each other's direction. Until Rose broke the silence "so, you were just going to leave without offering me the last dance?"

Teddy stuffed a hand into his pocket "yep, that's exactly what I was going to do."

"Look, I know you don't enjoy these events but you really looked like you were enjoying yourself there, and you put so much effort into your costume" Rose sounded disappointed that _he_ was disappointed with how the night had been.

"Well, the Count has a very important meeting tomorrow morning, so he must get an early night" He was speaking truth but it wasn't the real reason he was leaving.

"I thought vampires sleep during the day" Rose teased to no reaction other than indifference from him. "Well let me walk with you, my feet are killing me and my own bed is calling my name."

Teddy just shrugged, internally just wishing she could leave him to wallow in private. They begin to walk stride for stride in yet another uncomfortable silence.

"I know you get broody a lot before the full moon, but this is excessive even for you" Rose comments slightly frustrated. "What's wrong Teddy, you can tell me?"

Teddy nibbled his dry lips "which is why I'd be telling you if there was anything wrong."

Rose shook her head, bitterly replying "you used to. It seems you can't speak to me at all these days. What have I done wrong?"

"Stop being ridiculous, I talk to you everyday"

"Small talk at best Ted. Not actual conversation" Rose countered. "If I've done something to hurt you fair enough, but can I know what it is, so I can apologise and we can fix it."

'It's well beyond fixing' he thought to himself. "There's nothing to fix."

"What?" She yelped in a hurt tone.

He floundered from his passiveness once he realised she'd misunderstood. "I mean we don't need to fix anything, you haven't done anything wrong."

Her expression changed to a slightly less sorrowful one after his clarification. "So talk to me then, stop walking away."

"Rose, it's like you said. The full moon is coming and I'm more tired than usual. I swear that's my only problem at the moment" he pleaded for her to understand that he just wanted to be alone.

"The full moon? Affects you for an entire month now does it?" Rose had her claws in now, and he has a huge job dislodging her.

"Work is just getting on top, new department change and to a higher position. Surely you can understand why my social life has slowed a little."

Rose softened up "tell me about this meeting then, what's if for?"

"I have to apply for my portkey license, my boss wants it done asap so I can be travelling internationally by tomorrow evening" He was happy to indulge this, as long as they weren't talking about his personal affairs.

"Why so sudden, where's he sending you?" Rose questioned, was that panic in her voice?

"_She _is sending me to Albania. That recent earthquake they had has destroyed their entire supply of British grown potion ingredients. I'm heading out there to organise replacements."

"How long will you be?"

"A week, depending on the scale of the damage, and what stocks need to be replaced."

Rose scowled. "And you were just going to leave without so much as a farewell? I'd only find out you'd gone to Albania for a week by tomorrow evening when you just up and left?"

"I'd have dropped by your office first" he lied.

Not that the lie changed anything, Rose was incensed. "You inconsiderate arsehole."

Teddy sighed "I'll be leaving the country rather often Rosie, it's just something we'll have to get used to."

This was the wrong thing to say undoubtedly. "Get used to! You mean like "Hey Rosie how you doing, just popping in, oh can't talk they're expecting me in bleeding Mongolia""

"There's no need to be dramatic Rose" Teddy evenly responded.

"There's no need for you to be an arse! Why am I only finding this out now? Does anyone know where you're going?" Rose quizzed shrilly.

"My Gran and that's all I've told. Your mum and dad might know by now, but not through me."

"Oh that makes it alright then" Rose sarcastically replied before turning serious. "You've changed Teddy Lupin, and to think I was worried about you just now."

Teddy hates upsetting her, but at the moment he was more concerned with _why_ she was so worried. "What for?"

"'What for" he says, because you went missing without a word to me all night, and I care about you" she jabs a finger into his chest, completely blocking his escape. "But it appears that feeling is no longer mutual for you."

Teddy's heart ached at her words. "That's not true Rose, I care for you too."

Sniffling and eyes glistening with tears, she returned "you have an unfunny way of showing it."

She stood their wiping her face on her beautiful gown, leaving him to gaze at her genuinely apologetic. "Rose..."

"Just go to Albania Teddy, and far away from me" Rose turned to bolt away, but he caught her wrist.

"I'm not going to Albania without fixing things between us" he insisted.

"I thought there was nothing to fix" she spat acidly.

"Not you, me" Teddy answered. "I'm a terrible friend, I know that. I want to be a better friend, like we used to be. I just...need time."

Rose turned back to him, still abundantly cross. "Time to do what exactly?"

This was the opportunity he was waiting for, not the way he envisioned it at all, but he was never going to get a better chance than this. Especially if she left now hating him, and he wasn't around to repair their relationship.

It was confess, or lose the most important person in the world to him.

"I need time...to get over my feelings for you" he admitted with gusto.

Rose wasn't screaming and running away, which was something, but she wasn't really reacting either. "What do you mean _feelings?"_

He changed his grip from her wrist to her open hand, pulling her close but with enough distance that we wasn't encroaching her personal space. And to reduce the risk of him giving into his desire to kiss her. "Not platonic feelings, or like a brother."

Rose was still but especially receptive. "You like me?"

Teddy chuckled and smiled "quite a bit more than that actually."

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since your fourth year" he opened up like a banana, allowing her to see the incredibly vulnerable flesh behind his skin. "That's weird yes, you were only fourteen. That's just when my feelings began, I wouldn't have done anything when you were only fourteen. I never did anything at all in fact, not once in four years. And you consider me a brother, so obviously that's weird too."

"That long?" Rose spoke with surprise.

Teddy nodded. "Honestly though I understand that you'll never think that way about me. And if you did we'd be scorned and disgust everybody. I'm your dad's godson, I can't date his daughter. I only wanted the opportunity to tell you, simply so we're not keeping things from each other. I was going to tell you all this tonight, but you were having fun and men were falling over each other for you, like they should. I just couldn't build up the courage, so I got out of there."

Rose couldn't seem to find her voice, which told Teddy it's how he expected things to turn out, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning him down. She didn't understand that he wasn't suggesting they be together, just that they both equally understood each other and what they needed to do to get past this four year old issue.

"It's fine Rose, I just need time. I'll get over it, it's what the heart does when it doesn't get accepted. I will move on, I promise." Teddy believed he would, whether that be in a year, five or an entire decade; he would move on.

Teddy dropped her hand and made to move around her. "I'll see you in a week. Wotcher later Rose."

The process of his departure seemed to shake Rose into action. "Teddy" he barely managed to turn around before her arms looked over his head and pulled his neck down to where she could kiss him. He gasped into her mouth, where her tongue began its invasion into his. His tongue navigated exactly to where hers lead him, his surprise switching to dreamlike cooperation. She was kissing him, she was letting him kiss back. What the hell does this mean?

Their breathless kiss had to be surrendered to the refreshing replacement of oxygen, and his confused stupor was ever more so prominent once he was no longer distracted, Rose pulled away, goofily smiling as she wiped her lips of excess saliva. "Close your gob will you. You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open too long."

He doesn't complete the suggestion, staring at her as if she was an extra terrestrial or something, Alien is exactly how he would describe what just happened. "Why...?" he was too confused to continue his question.

"You're a dummy, that's why" Rose pinched him playfully. "And for the record I've never seen you as a brother."

"Never?" He questioned dumbfounded.

"Nope. I have a brother, I know the difference. You've been my best friend since as long as I can remember. And if I'm honest, I think my feelings for you started way earlier than yours" She explained.

"But I'm like family, how can you feel this way for me?"

"The same way you feel this way for me I suppose" Rose replied. "And like you, I thought it wasn't ever going to happen, us being together. I mean you just admitted to me you once thought me as a sister, and that's the impression I got too. Then you graduated and I felt so alone. I was an absolute nightmare to be fair, drove my parents completely up the wall, and you felt so far away. But a letter from you three times a week was enough to brighten up everything that was going wrong in my life."

Teddy and Rose both dropped to the floor, making themselves comfortable for this confession of a lifetime. She continued where she left off, not before taking his hand and holding it like a cherished possession.

"When I discovered a new lease on life before my sixth year, I discovered that dating other people would guide us back to being solely best friends, without the complications of romantic feelings, but had I known you felt the same I would've taken you a boyfriend in a heartbeat."

Teddy laughed with amusement and a little giddiness. "You didn't half date a bunch of idiots, Troy and Anton excluded."

She laughed too. "Poetry boy, prancer and Leonardo Da Gitface. What I won't give to get those wasted months back."

"Likewise" Teddy replies, stroking the side of Rose's cheek tenderly. Rose blushed and was thinking of kissing him again until he spoke again. "And Anton? You had the full package with him, he could make you far happier then I ever could. Why would you throw that away?"

Rose stopped smiling, looking vulnerable and uncertain. "Because he didn't. He was a great person, he was sweet, funny, everything I like about a boy. But he couldn't make me happy in the way I wanted to be. Until Anton, I didn't realise my feelings for you had grown, until you became so distant. I was losing you, and to feel that amount of sadness caused severe alarm bells to ring. He couldn't make me happy in love, because I already had you doing that."

"Are you saying...?" Teddy again couldn't finish a question.

"Yes Teddy" Rose answered regardless. "I love you."

"But your dad will kill me?"

"Maybe"

"And your mum?"

"Probably"

"And your brother?"

"Hardly"

"But I'm crap at poetry?"

"Pfft, so"

"And dancing?"

"I'll be the judge of that"

"I can't draw?"

"Art is subjective"

"I'll rarely be around anymore?"

"Then I'll just have to go with you."

"But you love your job?"

With both hands cupping his cheek she firmly tells him. "I love you more. It'll be a bumpy road, I'm not going to deny that. I wouldn't have it any other way though, because I can't live without you Teddy. But I wouldn't discount my parents disapproving just yet, if anyone knows what it's like to think you love someone as a sibling, to later find it to be something different, it's them."

Teddy was still dubious. "They weren't technically related though."

"Neither are we idiot, god siblings don't count as relatives" she thumped her fist on his shoulder, before falling into it and laying her head there. "What matters is that we're together, and in time everyone will see that you're what's best for me. You always have been."

With a wide grin, and after wrapping her soft body into his arms, he told her teasingly "don't tell me the Count managed to charm yet another woman into his clutches"

She giggled. "He certainly did. Now, I think I mentioned something about a dance. You do not want to keep me waiting."

He accepted her invitation with a loving kiss of his own.

**Hope you enjoyed guys, when I wrote the first oneshot I had the possibility of these two being a couple in the back of my mind. But I knew because Teddy is an orphan that Harry would be his father figure, and so the Potter family was like his family. But this just intrigued me more and it was worthy of an exploration.**

**Just to make it absolutely clear, Rose starts dating in sixth year not long after the events of the first oneshot. Just wanted to address that so you know the events of her fifth year aren't contradicted by dating people.**


End file.
